Betrayal Old Written Version
Prologue From Till Darkness Falls, Amy Henderson, has come a long way, always wanted to model, she finally got a deal to model, but had to move from the sunny warm Seaside, to the chilly city of Snowhill. Amy had second thoughts, but with full support from her friends, Amy moved away with her Mother, and left behind a life she would miss forever. Now, Amy is in the prime of her modeling career, and also has some fierce competition. With her new best friend Chloe, who is also a model, and newly formed arch rival Mila. It's Amy's senior year, and though she wishes she would be in Seaside with her long time besties, she will fight to model, and have to be strong. With Mila always trying to mess up Amy's life, Amy will have to crack out of the shell and blossom. Betrayal Part 1 A New World Amy walked down the halls of her new High School. People stared at her as if she were a freak. She stared down at her simple jeans and jacket, while everyone else was wearing designer clothing. She threw her backpack into her locker, slamming it with a loud thud. She quickly ran to lunch, ready to be picked on by the popular girls. As she was waiting in line, she remembered her friends back in Seaside, and how much she missed the ocean, and the warmth. "I would love to move back there then to be at this place." Amy thought to herself. She sat down in her usual spot, but to see most of the "popular" crowd gone. "Forgot it was the parade today." She remembered, and sighed. She finished eating her lunch and threw her tray into the trash bin. As she walked back to her locker, she remembered her modeling deal interview was today, and she was dreading it. "Look, Amy, I know it's going to be stressing, but sweetie, look at you! You're beautiful in so many ways. You're tall and slim, that is what these people are looking for." Ms. Henderson exclaimed. "I guess you're right Mom." Amy sighed. She made sure she put on her best dress she had, and it was a designer dress Amy always wanted, and she finally got it through saving up money from her allowance. "Okay Amy, best of luck honey! Call me when you're done!" said Ms. Henderson as she sped away down the road. Amy waved, and wrapped her coat more securely around her. She walked into the Modeling Agency, and saw models of all shapes and sizes everywhere. She signed in, and quietly took a seat. She saw a girl, who had big green eyes, and hair as black as night. She looked very tall, with a athletic build. She looked quite scared herself, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. "Are you okay?" Amy asked the girl. "No, I am not, I am stressing myself way to much because of my interview." the girl replied. "I have an interview too, and I am nearly about to bolt out the door." chuckled Amy. The girl had a smile start to form at the edge of her mouth, but quickly turned back into the sharp straight line it was at. "Well, I wish you the best of luck." she said, and smiled warmly. "Hey, you go to my school, don't you?" asked Amy. "Yeah, I do! Wait, I have seen you before, you're that new shy girl!" she said, "If only everyone saw you now, they would change what they say about you quickly." Amy's face went into a shocked expression. "What does everyone say about me?" Amy demanded. "They just say you're the shy girl and that you always keep to yourself, it's like you hate everyone." she answered. Amy told the girl she's just homesick and wished she didn't move from Seaside, but, other then that, she did want to make friends, it's just that no one will talk to her because of her look. "Well, for one, people don't think that, maybe if you talk to people, you will make friends." she replied. Amy looked down, and said, "Well, are we friends now?" "Of course we are, by the way, my name's Chloe." she said. "I'm Amy." Amy said happily . "Well, I see the start of a modeling partnership/friendship forming." Chloe smiled with excitement. After Chloe came back out from her interview, she was so excited. "They loved me! I am going to be a model!" she screeched. Amy hushed her, and a smile swept over her face. Then the desk lady told Amy her interview was up. Amy suddenly started to shake with fear, but Chloe patted her on the back. "If I can do it, you can do it." she said, and pushed Amy into the interview room. The modeling director sat at her desk, and watched as Amy sat down in the chair across from her. "So, you think you have the guts to model?" Mrs. Pennington asked. "Yes Ma'am." Amy choked out. Mrs. Pennington then quickly got up, and went and stared down at Amy. "Here, I expect the girls to be fierce, with attitude and grace!" she exclaimed with anger, "Stand up." she demanded. Amy got up, and Mrs. Pennington still beat her by a good 4 inches. "Say it to my face you can model." she growled. Amy's voice got deep and growled back at her that she could. Mrs. Pennington surveyed Amy's build, and smiled. She walked back behind her desk and sat down. "Everything I see on you is an example of a perfect model." she said "But, you got to show me what you got!" Amy's eyes sparkled like wild fire, speaking up she could do it, and nothing would stop her. "That's the spirit I'm looking for!" Mrs. Pennington yelled with laughter. "Well kid, it looks like you just got your Modeling Contract." She handed it to Amy, which she signed quickly. "Welcome to the Modeling business." Mrs. Pennington smiled. Amy quickly walked out of the office, and she could not stop smiling. Chloe was waiting outside in the blowing wind, freezing to death. "Did you know you're not allowed to wait inside for people?!" she barked at the wind. She saw Amy's expression and knew she got the contract. "Well, well, well, the shy girl prevails!" she said heartily. Amy smiled, and quickly called her Mom and told her she got the deal. Amy could hear her mother jumping up and down in the back round, and told her daughter she was on her way, then hung up. "Well, I guess we get to model together now!" Chloe said with a jolly tone. "Do you need a ride home?" asked Amy. "I guess so, my Dad is supposed to pick me up, but I guess you can take me home." she replied. Ms. Henderson asked the girls a million questions on the way to Chloe's house. They pulled up to a mansion that towered over mostly everything. "Holy cow." Amy exclaimed. "Everyone says that." Chloe laughed. She got out of the car and thanked Ms. Henderson for the ride. "I will see you tomorrow Amy!" Chloe yelled because the wind was picking up, and clouds were rolling in. Amy waved goodbye, and the Henderson's sped home on the salted roads. Betrayal: The Struggle Amy Henderson was now in the middle of her senior year, and she quickly went through the ranks at the modeling agency, being number 2 best, her rival, Mila Sinclar, was the best of all. She was the cheerleader and the popular girl, and she always was the best at everything. Making Amy despise her since they met a year ago. Chloe and Amy's friendship became stronger, and they were besties. When Chloe saw Amy's horrid wardrobe, Chloe dumped all of her old stuff at the Henderson's, and most of the stuff fit Amy, who was thrilled. Now, as Amy sat at her desk with her laptop on, searching for a new pair of heels she has been curious about buying. "Amy? Chloe is here!" Ms. Henderson called from downstairs. Amy spun her desk chair around and glided down the steps to greet Chloe, who has to big shopping bags strapped to her arms. "Hey girl!" Chloe exclaimed. Chloe ran up the stairs and set the bags on the carpet. She had a huge grin on her face, and Amy could tell something was up. "Hey did you here Mila is throwing a party?" asked Chloe. "Yes, but like all the other times she rubbed it into my face, "Your so totally not invited job stealer" Amy said with distaste. Chloe rolled her eyes up and took out a pair of stiletto heels. "So you were talking about these right?" Chloe asked. Amy's face lit up with satisfaction, then turned puzzled. "Did you pay for those?!" said a bewildered Amy. "No silly! Lucky I have your credit card number with your savings, you told me if I found a pair, that I could use it" explained Chloe. Amy glared at her, "How much were they?". Chloe shrugged and said "Just $300....". Amy angrily put the shoes back into the bag and said "I am taking them back". Chloe looked sad, then turned her head. "Fine, I will keep them, but don't tell my mother, she will freak out" sighed Amy, then Chloe gave her a wink. The two got up and modeled the heels, and Amy fell in love with them. "Do you think Mrs. Pennington will mind if I wear these in the next shoot?" asked Amy. "I am sure she will, you are her favorite" answered Chloe. " I thought Mila was" asked Amy. The two looked at each other, and laughed. "Oh please, Mila is just a kiss up who has been trying to put you down since we started modeling, and her rich daddy is the one who actually got her in, and she says our figures are to straight, and that we are the most "plain" models she ever laid eyes on" chuckled Chloe. "Yeah every time she looks at me, her gray eyes look like they want to pop out, she is just a stuck up rich girl, that's all" sighed Amy, " She always tries to be the first to get a photo shoot, and takes every opportunity to ruin my life, did you know its been a month since I went down a runway". Chloe sighed again, and looked at the blistering snow outside. "She is just trying to ruin everyone actually, as long as she is on top, no one will get noticed, but you Amy, you are a rising star, and I hope you kick her-" Amy interrupted Chloe, "Oh crap look at the time!" The clock read 4:30 PM, and Chloe screeched "We are going to be late for the photo shoot!". Both girls darted out the door, bundling up along the way, and packed their heels into a bag. "Girls, be careful, their is a freeze warning about the roads" yelled Ms. Henderson. Amy waved to her mom, and slammed the door shut. Chloe literally skated to her convertible , and the engine roared to life. "I love this car" smirked Chloe, and the speedometer slid past 70 on the interstate. The convertible glided down the freeway, the modeling agency blared into view, with cars of all sorts parked in the lot. The girls walked into the doors, breathing in the constant motion, camera lights flashing, and girls of all sizes scattered into every corner. The door on the first right corner, labeled, Mrs. Pennington, Founder of Modeling Angels. Chloe and Amy stepped in, and Mrs. Pennington walked lightly towards them, her arms opened wide. "There you are girls!" Mrs. Pennington exclaimed, and hugged both girls. "I doubted you to would even show up" snickered Mila from the satin white couch in the corner of the office. Chloe gave her a sour face and followed Mrs. Pennington to the photo shoot down the hallway. Amy was pulled in a dressing room, with fashion designers and make-up artists were awaiting her. Twenty minutes later, Amy was transformed into a runway ready model. She posed in front of the camera, lights flashing everywhere, then Chloe went. Her long legs were bare with the stilettos on, they shined in the camera light, and Amy frowned, for she hoped she could of wore them. "Well ladies, that was a job well done, the photos all turned out perfectly" Mrs. Pennington said with her head held high. Mila walked on to the scene, and her pointy nose stuck up with a stiff air. "I know my photos were the best, why wouldn't they be" she laughed, then turned and faced Amy, "Oh my goodness trash bag, have you shaved recently?" she snickered again then walked out of the room. Amy frowned as the witch walked by and out of the room, and just sighed and slid the tight boots off of her ankles. "Amy you just have to ignore her like I do" Chloe gleamed with a warm smile. "Well your not "middle" class like me, everyone else here is rich and pretty" Amy sighed. "Eh, in my eyes, you are the prettiest girl here, it doesn't matter where you come from, and lets face it, everyone knows it to, maybe that's why Mila hates you, she is jealous of your looks" Chloe giggled. "Or she is just a evil plum who got dropped when she was a baby? Maybe that will explain her crappy attitude to everyone" said Amy. The girls walked into the meeting room, where Mr. Green was handing out pay checks. "Finally" thought Amy, and walked up to receive her pay check. Chloe got hers, and noticed it was $100 more then last month, and she smiled so big her white teeth showed. Amy got hers and decided to wait till later on how much her raise would be. "Aww, the poor girl got her dues. maybe it will help your humble mother" Mila giggled. "Oh look, another insult!" Amy laughed and slammed the door in Mila's face as she walked to Chloe's convertible. Amy could feel Mila's cold glare through the glass, and laughed silently. "I'm home mom!" Amy yelled from the doorway, and Chloe waved and sped down the road. Amy strode through the hardwood floor into the kitchen, where her mom was busy cooking dinner. "Hey mom" Amy smiled and put the pay check on the table. Ms. Henderson looked down at the bill, and had a look of confusion on her face. "Well since I have money put away I decided to give you this month's paycheck to help with extra stuff" Amy smiled. "Honey, you didn't have to, my job gets us through, but I did look at this cute purse I have been admiring from a far" said Mrs. Henderson and a little smile formed on the edge of her lips. Amy slid open the check, and her eyes bulged open to big they would of fell out. "What is it? How much did you get?" asked Ms. Henderson. "My paycheck rose $10,000 this month" said a speechless Amy. Ms. Henderson squealed with delight, and pointed to on the paper, that Amy got the highest pay, because she was the best model at the agency. Amy's hand went over her mouth and she began to cry with joy. Later that night, after Amy called Chloe, and they talked for an hour, Chloe mentioning that Amy should rub it into Mila's face, but Amy disagreeing because she wanted to be the better person in this situation, not the bully like Mila. Ms. Henderson's job, being a lawyer, she finally got the pay raise she has been waiting for, and finally decided that it was time for her and Amy to get a bigger house, but waited to tell Amy on her birthday. A few weeks went by, and Mila saw that all her plans for being the best model at the agency was fading, she tried countless times to ruin Amy, even tried to make her break her leg during a fashion show. But it all failed, and somehow, Mila just quit the agency, running home to her daddy and blamed him for her troubles. Amy however, was enjoying her life, and the Henderson's new two story house with five bedrooms. Chloe finally got her revenge on Mila, the day before Mila quit the agency, Chloe set a big pie bomb in Mila's mini fridge in her dressing room. Throughout the whole agency that day, there were screams coming from Mila's dressing room. pie splattered everywhere, and a red faced Mila. "My daddy is going to kill all of you!" Mila screeched. Mrs. Pennington marched in, with a look of fury on her face. "Listen Ms. Sinclair, I must remove you from the premise for trying to sabotage all of the other models on the night of December 14, 2012! You tried to make the stage fall on everyone, so you are here by fired, and released from your contract". Mila looked stunned, then glared at the smirking models that stood behind Mrs. Pennington. "I quit anyway, make sure to tell everyone that, this place is for the slums of Snowhill!" Mila screamed and ran out the door. The word spread and the agency was a peaceful place again. Betrayal: Happy Beginnings On a warm May evening, Amy sat in her room, laying across her four poster bed, the canopy hanging like a feather over the bed, Amy's phone cord curled along the floor, kept moving back and forth as Amy swung it with her fingers, as she talked into the receiver. "I know, I miss you guys alot to" Amy replied. "Amy, Cel and I miss you so much!" Ally cried on the other line. "My mom told me we were coming down in June after I graduate, she told me we have to visit my poor excuse for a father" Amy chuckled. "Well we need to have a big get together before we go to college, that's all I know" said Ally. "I know, well I have to go, but we totally need to do that get together" Amy smirked, then the two said there goodbyes, then hung up. Amy slid over her bed and raced down the stairs. "Whoa there young lady, where do you think your going?" said Andy, her mother's new boyfriend."Umm to go to town to get milk?" Amy replied. Andy starred down at the willowy girl, then nodded, and told her to pick up some eggs to, then gave her a smug smile. "You know, I think you like to make me run errands so you and my mom can have some "alone" time" Amy giggled. "Well, we may need some help soon, you know with your brother on the way" Andy smirked. Amy's jaw dropped open, and Ms. Henderson came in and said surprise. "We would of told you sooner, but your always running "out" replied Andy. "I don't even know what to say! I am so happy for you guys!" Amy rejoiced. Ms.Henderson and Andy smiled, then he said, "Go get the milk, and your mother and I are getting married in August!" Amy's eyes bulged again, and yelled, "Stop hiding stuff like this, and I am happy for you guys, again" laughed Amy and ran out the door, with Chloe along the street curb waiting. "You ready to go see the movie?" Chloe asked. "Actually, I need to get milk, and a dress for a wedding" Amy replied. Chloe gave her the look, which meant, spill it or I tickle you to death. Chloe could not stop asking of what they were going to name the baby boy, and Amy just kept shrugging and laughing at the same time. Amy slid the milk into the fridge, and found the happy couple sound asleep on the couch, she quickly wrote a "Be back soon" note, and set it on the kitchen counter, and ran back outside to catch the movie with Chloe. "Here we go!" yelled Chloe " I can't wait to see the new movie". As June rolled in, Amy talked non stop to Ally and Cel, making preparations for the party they were throwing for Amy's one week return to Seaside to see family. "Amy? I suggest you pack tank tops and shorts" Ms. Henderson yelled from downstairs. "Gotcha!" Amy yelled back, Her suitcase was filled with clothes and anything else she could think of putting inside it, books, makeup, magazines, and junk she couldn't part with for a week. Chloe promised to give her every detail on what was happening at the agency while Amy was away. Earlier that month, Amy finally graduated from High School, with a scholarship in radiology, but Amy promised to complete her contract. With school done, Amy had no worries anymore, for everything was set in motion. Andy was going to stay and watch the house while the girls went to Seaside to visit friends and family. Amy's father, Richard Molder, was a rich man who basically had nothing to do with his only daughter, and basically dumped Amy's mother on the street with a five year old child, but throughout everything, they made it, and now they were rich too, Ms. Henderon's suite-cases were placed along the wall beside the front door way, and Amy sat her things there. "Okay the plane leaves in a hour, so if we leave now, we will have enough time to sign in, get our tickets, and get on the plane, and lets go now" Ms. Henderson ordered, and everything was packed into the SUV. Andy drove quickly to the airport, helped the girls get their luggage out, and kissed his fiance goodbye. Amy, along with her mother, ran to the check in line, and got everything settled. As they boarded the plane, Amy made a quick phone call to her BFF Chloe, and assured her everything was great and they were ready to take off. The plane's engines roared to life, and the plane raced down the runway. Ten seconds later, the plane slanted upward and blasted off into the sky. Amy peaked out with plane window, and all she saw were thin clouds and snow capped mountains, very far in the distance. After meeting with her friends, they threw her a huge surprise party, Amy wished she could be with them again, but she couldn't ask for anything better back up in Snowhill, she had her dream job, her best friend Chloe, and a family, her mother was happy, she couldn't ask for anything else.